


Wind Our Way To The Other Side

by Serie11



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Month 2016, and happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: Korrasami month 2k16 Day 1: 10 Years Later





	

 

Air Temple Island had never been so busy.

All the new recruits that had joined up about ten years ago were mostly trained now. Every now and then, a new airbender would pop up in the Fire Nation, or Korra would head home and see one of the younger tribespeople hitting other kids with snow that didn’t follow the rules of waterbending. They would bring excitement and new beginnings to the island, to make Tenzin pull his beard out and prompt his children (and friends) to laugh at him.

But that wasn’t why they were here today. There were streamers in the trees, and air bison flew overhead freely, feeling the festive air. Korra revelled in the feeling, of seeing the airbenders fly by, and laughed, softly, for herself. Things were good. Really, really, really good. 

“Korra!”

Korra turned to see Opal land behind her, grinning widely. “Aren’t you going to join the party?” Opal asked, linking their arms together and raising her eyebrows.

“Of course,” Korra said. “I’d never turn down an opportunity to party.”

“Ah, it’s alright,” Opal winked at her. “I know who you’re waiting for.”

Korra looked out towards the dock, which was very empty. She’d only gotten in early this morning, coming back from an invitation from the Fire Lord which apparently, in Tenzin’s words, would have been ‘highly rude’ to refuse. It had been nice, getting to see Iroh and getting to know some of her acquaintances in the Fire Nation a bit better, but it did mean that she was gone for over a week. The only reason it hadn’t been any long was because she’d said she had to come home for the merriment today – the annual party on Air Temple Island that celebrated the defeat of Kuvira, ten years ago.

It didn’t feel like ten years had passed.

“She’ll be here soon, I know it,” Opal said cajolingly. “Until then, you can’t really control how fast she gets here, so you should come and mingle.”

Korra cast one last look out to the open ocean before nodding. “Alright,” she said, and Opal grinned at her.

The celebration was for airbenders and their plus ones only, so there was a band of novices that Korra didn’t know particularly well tuning the strings to start up the music. Kai and Jinora were already dancing even without the music, laughing and tripping over their own feet together, apparently in an ‘on’ phase in their on again, off again relationship. Ikki was standing with her girlfriend of two years, June, near the food, and Korra could spot Tenzin and Pema together as well. It made her ache; she was so happy for all of them, and yet, she was alone. Her better half wasn’t here yet, which she should have been able to ignore, but it had been nearly two weeks since they’d seen each other…

Opal dragged her over to where Bolin was, and his cheesy grin immediately made her feel better. Mako was busy working – he’d made it to senior detective last year, and that hadn’t been because of Lin’s favouritism either. Korra would protest more, but she knew that he loved what he was doing, so she let it be.

“What’s been going on since I was gone?” Korra opened with, not really wanting to talk about her time away when she could listen instead. She’d gotten about three hours of sleep last night and she was sure that it showed.

Bolin launched into the problems he was having with his newest mover; after getting so famous as an actor, he’d decided to work on the police force for a bit, but the work hadn’t suited him that well. He’d bought stock in Varric’s mover company, and he directed them now, writing out plot and characters faster than Korra could follow them. The bombastic teen that Korra had once known had matured into a man who loved entertaining people, making them laugh and cry at equal opportunities. The only complaint he normally had was that he didn’t get to earthbend enough, but he made up for that by building his own sets, and using up his energy with a _lot_ of creative design.

The party was set to last all day, so after listening to Bolin and Opal start to descend into couple talk, Korra excused herself and started to set up races with the winged lemurs and the airbenders who were under ten. The kids shrieked, laughing so hard they could barely airbend, as they pushed themselves next to the little lemurs, who scurried and avoided the young airbenders easily. Korra kept an eye on them all, making sure no one was crashing too hard, but was interrupted in the middle of laughing by a hand landing on her shoulder. She turned to see Tenzin smiling down at her.

“You’re not teaching the young ones bad habits, are you?” Tenzin asked, tone light.

“Course not,” Korra told him, while the young airbenders poked their heads around her to look up at Tenzin innocently.

“Of course not,” Tenzin stroked his beard. “I just wanted to let you know that a boat has docked.”

Korra’s heart leapt, and she immediately looked towards the dock. “I’ll see you kids later,” she told the gathered airbenders, and let Tenzin take care of them as she pushed herself into the air with a shout, not caring that she didn’t have a way to sustain her impromptu flight. Korra somersaulted, feeling the air move around her, and slowed it all just enough so that she touched down lightly from her ten metre jump. She weaved her way through the crowds, who mostly made way for her, a wide smile on her face. She straightened out her dress (not that _she_ would care) in an effort to make it look like she hadn’t been playing with all the airbenders in the dirt, and made it to the stairs that led down to the dock just as her wife came into view.

Korra could only stare for a moment, drinking the sight of her in. Asami was dressed in a long red dress, and her hair was adorned with little tiny bells that shined in the sunlight. Her make up was done as perfectly as ever, and Korra was determined to mess it up.

Asami was the one who took the first step forward, and then they were hugging. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and breathed her in, the soft perfume she knew Korra liked, the one that reminded her of the glaciers back home. Asami laughed as Korra leaned back and picked her up, spinning her around in a circle, only to bring her back down and kiss her, finally.

They only broke apart because of a cleared throat behind them. Korra thought that it might have been cleared more than once, but she only realised once Asami had drawn back. Korra looked over her shoulder to see Mako looking at them bemusedly, holding a cask and obviously wanting Korra and Asami to stop blocking the only way onto the island.

“Mako! Hi!” Korra said, arm firmly around Asami’s waist. “I thought Bolin said you weren’t coming?”

“Lin kicked me out,” Mako said, walking past them. “Said I should be here.”

“And I told him that she was right, like usual.” Korra smiled at Asami, who smiled back. “I missed you,” Asami said softly, leaning their heads close together. Korra couldn’t help but lean up to kiss her again, so glad that she was here.

“I missed you too,” Korra admitted. “You would have loved the food that the Fire Nation had! Your favourite seaweed wrap was there, with authentic Fire Nation seasoning, and the performances! You should have seen them…”

Asami didn’t interrupt her as she rambled on about what she liked and what she didn’t, and what Asami would have liked, and what she would not have. Just talking to Asami was a relief, and Korra could grouch about the way the Lords treated her and not have to worry that Asami was taking it the wrong way.

The two of them made it back to the party, and the music drifting from the novices wasn’t even that bad. Korra spent the afternoon less than a metre away from Asami at all times, enjoying the music and the fancy lemonade that Mako had brought for everyone. It was later afternoon before Tenzin stood up on one of the raised platforms and clinked a glass and a spoon together. Everyone quieted quickly, and Tenzin smiled down at them all; his legacy, rebuilt.

“Now, we all know why we’re here today,” he started, and waited out the small ripple of cheering that broke out. “The stabilisation of the Earth Nation and the defeat of Kuvira are all things to be celebrated. But I want us to remember and be thankful for the little things as well. How it allowed us to live here, in peace, and how the world is now in a time of peace.” Tenzin waited for a little longer as a louder cheer came up this time. “And also, how our very own Avatar Korra was the reason for this. This is a day to reflect on what we have, to cherish everything we are given, and to be thankful to all that caused it to be this way.” Korra smiled as the airbenders turned to where she was standing. “So let us be thankful,” Tenzin continued, raising his voice, “For what we have, and to hope for our blessings to be continued in the coming year!”

Korra lifted her voice with the others as she felt happiness bubble up within her. Asami squeezed her hand, and Korra looked over to see her grinning widely along with everyone else. Korra had the love of her life, she was surrounded by friends, and the world had never been in a more stable state of peace in her life.

Blessings, indeed.


End file.
